ENCUENTROS
by charm baby
Summary: Es un yaoi MiloxCamus.Después de todas las batallas Atena decide regalarles una vida normal.
1. Chapter 1 Despedida

**ENCUENTROS**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Masami Kurumada.Espero les guste.

1. DESPEDIDA

Todos los Santos se reunieron frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Los últimos en llegar, los que ya hacía tiempo habían dado su adiós al mundo en la batalla de las 12 casas.

En cuestión de horas, Kamus, Shura y Saga las habían vuelto a cruzar para sacrificar a su Diosa, quedando como unos traidores sin honor ya que se atrevieron a usar la técnica prohibida, la Exclamación de Atena.

Milo frente al Muro, cerró los ojos, aun podía recordar cuando Kamus salió del Jardín de los Sales Gemelos. Su corazón se rompió presa de la ira y la decepción. Jamás hubiera visto capaz a ese ángel de perfección cometer esos actos de traición. La muerte de Shaka había sido una abominación contra la orden y Atena, jamás lo podría perdonar.

Para el no existían las medias tintas, era todo o nada. Este hecho lo separaba de Kamus de forma definitiva, eso era lo que más le dolió.

Kamus a su vez, se posicionó para enfrentar a Shaka con dicha técnica, se le encogió el corazón. Primero porque debía matar al caballero de Virgo, el cual asumía el sacrificio con pasmosa tranquilidad y luego porque con ello se despedía de Milo, su eterno amor.

Cuando salió del Jardín, recibieron el ataque de Aioria. Tras esto llegó Milo. Acuario enfrentó las turquesas llenas de ira del Escorpión Celeste como si nada le afectara. Zafiros contra Turquesas¿ quien podría ganar?

Milo se dejó llevar por su ira y afán de destrucción, atacando a los Santos, hasta que Saga se le enfrentó demostrando porque en algún momento llegó a ser el Patriarca. Asombrado de la resistencia de los tres traidores aun se sorprendió más cuando los volvió a ver posicionarse por segunda vez con la técnica sagrada. Kamus permanecía impasible pero su corazón estaba volando a Milo mientras en un susurro le pedía perdón. Aioria, Milo y Mu también se posicionaron, dispuestos a luchar hasta el último de sus alientos con tal de defender a su Diosa.

El ataque entre ambos se salvó gracias a los bronceados, los cuales intervinieron para que la bola de energía saliera del Santuario impidiendo su destrucción.

Después del ataque, Milo estaba dispuesto a destruir a Saga y al resto cuando Atena los detuvo y ante su sorpresa pidió que los llevaran a frente a ella. Milo amenazó a Saga que no intentara nada ya que pagaría las consecuencias con su vida.

De forma inconsciente, se aproximó a Camus , el cual yacía en el suelo sin casi fuerzas. El Escorpiano una vez desfogada su ira inicial, se había calmado un poco. No pudo evitar coger con cierta ternura al que había sido su ángel. Pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel, la frangancia de su pelo y su corazón latiendo a mil. Kamus se sintió incapaz de mirar a Milo, temía perder su ferreo autocontrol y comenzar a pedirle perdón, pero como sabemos a parte de ser el Maestro de los Hielos, era el Maestro de las emociones ocultas. Sentir la calidez del escorpiano tan cerca le derretía su corazón, por ello optó por ignorarle mientras ascendían, mientras este último se iba preguntando como el acuariano, tan idealista y justo podía haberlos traicionado.

Una vez frente a su Diosa, los soltaron cayendo al suelo. Atena se quitó la vida delante de ellos con la daga que una vez Saga empleó para intentar asesinarla. La escena fue demasiado para Milo, el cual cogió el cuello de su amigo y empezó a estrangularlo mientras las lagunas de sus ojos derramaban todo su dolor. Camus a su vez entrecerraba los suyos ya que se sentía incapaz de ver el reflejo de ese dolor en los iris de agua de su viejo amigo. Morir era algo que tenía asumido, pero no causándole dolor al dueño de su alma.

Kamus, Saga y Shura regresaron para hacer frente a Pandora. La cual los dejó en el suelo esperando su final. Kamus sintió las patadas de Zeros en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar lanzar unos cuantos gemidos de dolor, el cual no podía compararse al que llevaba clavado en su alma. Al fin sus vidas se extinguieron.

Mientras Kamus languidecía Milo y los otros no pasaban por mejor situación. Radamanthys los estaba destrozando. Después de pasar por diversos enemigos acabaron congelados hasta que el cosmos de Atena los salvó permitiéndoles encontrar a un Shaka desesperado dispuesto a volverse a sacrificar para poder permitir el paso a los bronceados.

En ese punto fue cuando se reunieron todos los dorados, vivos y resucitados. A cada uno le quedó claro, que los supuestos traidores habían actuado con la intención de proteger a Atena y ayudarla a vencer a Hades. Los posibles rencores fueron perdonados con una mirada de complicidad entre la mayoría de caballeros. Pero el Escorpio y el Maestro de los Hielos eran demasiado orgullosos. Milo no podía mirar a la cara de su amigo después de haberlo estado estrangulando. Camus le pasaba otro tanto pero con diferente motivo, se sentía culpable de haber herido a su alma gemela. Ambos conocían el carácter del otro y por orgullo evitaron un posible rechazo.

Todos se unieron en uno solo y explotaron. Saga lo hizo volviendo la vista a la estrella fugaz en que se convirtió Kanon al vencer a Radamanthys. Camus sintió como cada partícula de su ser se reducía a la nada, en un último momento, sus pupilas se volvieron a Milo, el cual al sentirlas clavadas en su persona, solo suspiró pensando que el polvo de su ser se mezclaría con el de Camus volviéndose uno al fin. Pudo ver toda su vida descubriendo que su amigo siempre había estado presente en ella y cuando no había estado se había sentido perdido y sin rumbo. Con ello, el Escorpión Celeste se dio cuenta que para el ese amigo tan querido era algo más que amistad, quiso gritárselo pero su último aliento desapareció con la explosión.

Cuando despertaron, se hallaron encerrados en una estatua condenados al dolor eterno, el manto de la oscuridad cubriéndolos por siempre y la humedad corroyendo sus almas.

La batalla de los dioses se llevó a cabo venciendo Atena. La Diosa llevaba en su corazón clavado el remordimiento de haber hecho batallar demasiado a sus Santos. Para su opinión después de tanto sufrimiento merecían tener una vida normal. Por todo ello cuando fue a liberarlos les borró los recuerdos de esta vida, regalándoles dicha vida.

Con una sonrisa fue a su encuentro, los envolvió en su luz y los hizo nacer de nuevo, limpios de todo dolo del pasado.

Milo vio llegar a su Diosa con una sonrisa en la boca, esperaba tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con el Hielito, ya que este último le había evitado en todo momento durante su estancia en la Estatua. Con su último pensamiento solo pidió tener la oportunidad para estar con su amor en un mundo sin batallas.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Que fue de nuestros dorados?

**2. ¿Qué fue de nuestros dorados?**

**Milo** había nacido en una familia que sin ser excesivamente pobre, tampoco estaba boyante. Su padre era payo pero su madre gitana, entre medio de esas dos culturas creció feliz, rodeado de cariño y hermanos. Nunca le gustaron los estudios, por lo que acabó lo elemental y salió a la calle a trabajar.

Desde entonces, su vida fue una locura. Se convirtió en el rey de la noche. Llevaba en sus venas la sangre del escorpión, nadie se le resistía. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería, hechizaba a la gente con su encanto y por eso le perdonaban sus mil y un caprichos. Aunque la mayoría de veces esos caprichos supusieron el dolor ajeno.

A los 18 años conoció a Aioros, el cual le robó el corazón pero no las ganas de vivir la vida a mil por hora. El pobre novio aprendió a limarse la cornamenta de bambi cada fin de semana para poder pasar por la puerta de su casa. A pesar de todo, había algo de irresistible en Milo que lo hacía aguantar los peores desplantes. Cuando Aioros le recriminaba entre lágrimas sus devaneos, el escorpión le contestaba que el era así y nunca se lo había ocultado, su instinto era más fuerte que su corazón y por sus venas corría sangre de cazador que necesita cazar presas. Que quien no lo aceptara era muy libre de irse porque el nunca cambiaría. El era claro y no engañaba por eso que luego no le pidieran imposibles. Aioros hacía ademán de irse, pero el escorpiano lo envolvía entre sus brazos y lo embriagaba con sus besos, su olor y su pasión mientras le susurraba que su cuerpo exigía sangre pero su corazón latía solo por el Centauro, era lo único en él que le era fiel. Y en el fondo lo más importante. De esta forma era como finalizaban la mayoría de sus disputas.

**Camus** había nacido en una familia de grandes posibles. Desde pequeño sacaba excelentes notas por eso cuando decidió estudiar Económicas obtuvo el aplauso de su familia y entró sin grandes problemas. Pero en ese año se le cruzó por el camino un chico llamado Shura. No era mala persona, era leal hasta la muerte, sincero pero arrastraba un trauma de pequeño, vio como su hermano menor moría de un navajazo en frente de sus narices. Nunca podría perdonarse no haber llegado a tiempo para recibir la puñalada en su lugar, para haberlo evitado, cualquier cosa, pero algo, en vez de haberse quedado gritando desde el otro lado de la acera. Pudo ver el brillo del metal introduciéndose en el pecho de su hermano, para luego salir reluciente de sangre. Cuando llegó a su hermano este estaba dando sus últimas bocanadas de aire, lo último que percibió fue como el brillo de sus pupilas se apagaban, mientras la sirena de la ambulancia se acercaba. Cuando llegó, su último latido se perdió en el tumulto y ahí Shura perdió el horizonte. Tuvieron que arrancarle prácticamente el cadáver de sus brazos. Desde entonces, el dolor asfixiaba su alma y para apaciguarlo se hundió en el mundo de las drogas.

Camus lo conocía desde pequeño, ya que eran vecinos. Un día tuvo un problema con la moto y Shura se ofreció a llevarle hasta el instituto, ya que le pillaba de camino. Desde entonces se hicieron grandes amigos. Hasta que un día Camus no pudo controlar sus instintos y la Cabrita se vio degustando el sabor a fresa de los labios del Hielito. Para el esa muestra de afecto fue un bálsamo para su alma. Camus inició una lucha contra el vicio de Shura. Quiso arrancarlo del mundo de la droga sin darse cuenta que en la lucha el se iba apagando más y más. Al final el que decidió seguir solo con su tormento fue Shura que acabó con la relación, con otro remordimiento en el corazón, ya que había herido a la única persona que se acercó a darle un poco de calor. Prefería renunciar a el que seguirlo destruyendo. Ese era un asunto que debería superar solo.

Camus cayó en una depresión, tuvo que darse de baja en los estudios por dos años. Durante ese tiempo, Mu fue un asidero en medio de la tempestad. La depresión es una enfermedad que se causa debido a que un algo en tu alma se rompe y ese algo es lo que te da fuerza de vivir. Durante esos dos años fue un muerto en vida. El vacío inundó su corazón, su alma y su mente. Nada le importaba porque ya no sentía, por el hecho de que había tanto dolor dentro de si, que no podía permitirse el lujo de tener sentimientos ya que sino estos lo destruirían. Sus capacidades tanto físicas como mentales se redujeron al mínimo. Dejó pasar el tiempo esperando a que las heridas cicatrizaran. En ese tiempo algo dentro de el se endureció. Siempre fue un idealista y un soñador, creyendo en la bondad de la gente sobre todas las cosas, esto se congeló, transformándose en una persona escéptica y dura. Pero aunque Camus cambió, la calidez de su corazón era tan grande que solo permaneció dormida entre los hielos del dolor esperando a ser despertado. En contadas ocasiones esa calidez asomaba para brindar rayos de sol a aquel que tuviera la fortuna de recibirlos.

Con el paso del tiempo superó esa depresión y volvió a estudiar. Pero decidió dejar atrás viejos dolores para centrarse en el presente. Cambió de lugar y se marchó a otra ciudad. Quería empezar de cero, conocer nueva gente, nuevos mundos. Su estimado Mu fue con el, decidieron compartir piso con otros dos Shaka y Afrodita.


	3. Chapter 3 Espejismo

**3. Espejismo**

El primer día en su casa nueva fue toda una experiencia para Camus. Todo destilaba paz y armonía. La habitación de Camus era amplia, llena de claridad, de paredes blancas y con todo el mobiliario necesario para un estudiante.

Todos pasaron el día entre broma y broma, limpiando la casa y acomodándola para vivir en ella. Todos los que nos hemos ido de casa sabemos que nunca nos fiaremos de la limpieza ajena sino de la propia, ya que te puedes llevar sorpresas como abrir el armario de la cocina y encontrar gruesas líneas de grasa que proceden de un lago de la misma sustancia en la parte de arriba del todo, de dicho armario.( Si me pasó, mis compañeras y yo tuvimos un día muy ajetreado, para colmo una de ellas no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meter la bota en el cubo y derramar el agua sucia por el suelo recién limpiado y seco, T T fue un día AJETREADO)

Shaka y Mu habían optado por estudiar filosofía. Afrodita estaba enamorado de las plantas (si hasta en la siguiente vida le persiguió su complejo de jardinero) aun así decidió estudiar Bellas Artes. Después de haber pasado un día de limpieza y organización para hacer una convivencia más cómoda, decidieron celebrarlo saliendo a cenar fuera y de paso mantener el orden que tanto les había costado.

Fueron a un japonés, donde un hambriento Camus se le salieron las lágrimas al ver las pequeñas raciones. Al salir del restaurante Camus sofocó su hambre en el primer Falalel que encontró, hartándose hasta que su estómago hizo un gruñido feliz de estar lleno. Los ojos del resto parecían platos, la estilizada figura del Acuariano les hizo creer que comería como pajarito y no como diplodocus, porque eso no era comer sino devorar. Los tres se miraron y decidieron silenciosamente que por el bien de la economía mejor la comida se pagaba por separado. Afrodita había oído hablar de un pub que estaba muy bien, había buena música y quien quisiera bailar, podía hacerlo y quien no se sentaba en una de las mesas a hablar. Los cuatro se dirigieron a dicho pub. Camus no era muy amigo de esa clase de sitios pero una noche era una noche.

Dando la casualidad que Milo, Kanon DM y Aioros habían oído del lugar y habían planeado ir por la noche ahí, Kanon y DM ya se encontraban allí esperando a la pareja que estaba resolviendo unos cuantos asuntillos pendientes. Camus y compañía ya hacía tiempo que estaban en el lugar tocando lo último The Rasmus. Afrodita que era el más animado de todos estaba meneando las caderas, dejándose llevar por la canción dancer in the dark. El Cangrejo vio a una peliturquesa meneando el trasero, se aproximó discretamente para observarla mejor. Su corazón dio dos latidos en millonésimas de segundo. Unos ojos de cielo claro brillaban como soles, la boca de piñon iba acompañada de un lunar y cuando llegó al pecho se le quitó el aliento. La razón, descubrió que era un hombre. El escrutinio no le pasó desapercibido a Afrodita, el cual observó horrorizado de tal atentado a la moda. Los pelos parecían de cepillo, todos para arriba sin ningún glamour, las ropas negras y sin gracia, parecía salido de entierro, las manos mordidas y en ese momento cruzaron la mirada. Los dos quedaron quietos por unos momentos, por ese momento pasaron por encima de las aparentes diferencias ya que les pareció encontrar un lazo, un punto de unión. DM que hasta el momento no se había decidido a experimentar su lado homosexual, dio un paso adelante y Afrodita acostumbrado al glamour en la gente que lo rodeaba también se le acercó. Se sonrieron y sin decir nada se dejaron llevar por la música.

Los otros tres estaban tomando algo, cuando el rubio se acordó que no sabía si le había puesto el seguro al coche por lo que fue pies para que os quiero a comprobarlo.

Los que quedaron fueron Mu y Camus. Kanon sonrió divertido al ver a DM y la sonrisa se le quedó torcida cuando vio a un ángel de cabellos lilas. Era un hombre directo y acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería. Por lo que se acercó al ariano con intenciones poco honestas, esa preciosidad sería suyo en esa misma noche.

Mu sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda y al girarse se encontró con dos esmeraldas que lo apabullaron. En principio el chico era bastante agradable, lo único que le disgustó es que ignoró a su amigo Camus. Este no dijo nada pero le desconcertó que Saga no le hubiera saludado ni dicho nada. Supuso que Mu lo había eclipsado pero no pudo evitar pensar que era un poco grosero. Por eso se hizo a un lado y mucho más cuando la cosa se puso caliente.

Kanon comenzó a acariciar las manos de Mu el cual se sonrojó, bajó su mirada y al volverla a alzar se encontró con que el aliento del peliazul chocaba en su oreja. Se giró hacia el y sus labios chocaron con los de Kanon. Mu apartó la cara, esto hizo que el geminiano rozase con su boca el cuello de Mu. Comenzó por pequeños besos y acabó en pequeñas mordidas que despertaron en Mu mil y una sensaciones. Estaba en el cielo cuando despertó de su éxtasis, cuando sintió una mano deslizándose donde el trasero pierde el nombre. Para cuando quiso reaccionar estaba acorralado contra la pared con un excitado Kanon devorándolo a base de besos y pequeños mordiscos, este dejó sentir su excitación al otro restregándola contra su cadera mientras sus brazos lo estrechaban más contra su cuerpo. El pelilila intentó alejarlo de el suavemente, pero cuando sintió la mano de Kanon deslizarse por debajo de sus calzoncillos intentando llegar a su tercer ojo dio un salto y empujo para atrás al peliazul. El otro respondió con una sonrisa y pidió disculpas, se aproximó a él otra vez y se puso a charlar guardando una distancia prudencial para volverse a ganar su confianza. Como si nada lo fue conduciendo a la pista, pero para cuando nuestro carnero más despistado estaba se encontró en una situación peor, el otro lo tenía acorralado contra la pared en un sitio bastante alejado de la gente y dos de los dedos del peliazul estaban asaltando su entrada mientras con la otra le tenía cogidas sus dos manos por encima de la cabeza. Intentó decir algo pero su boca estaba ocupada por la otra, moverse solo excitaba más al otro. No le quedó otra opción si no quería ser carnero camino al matadero, subió la rodilla y en pleno centro dejó al otro con otro tipo de calentura. Mu nunca corrió tanto y con tanta alegría hacia su amigo Camus.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Milo y Aioros ya habían llegado al pub. Encontraron a un hechizado DM con un peliturquesa y Kanon seguramente estaría haciendo de las suyas. Al cabo de un rato, descubrieron a un Kanon arrodillado en el suelo, mientras un pelilila huía en dirección contraria.

De repente Milo entró en trance ya que una llamarada de fuego captó su atención. Su corazón se paró en unos instantes igual que el tiempo ya que unas imágenes asaltaron su mente, el y esa otra persona con armaduras sentados en las puertas de lo que parecía un templo griego, un aroma muy familiar inundó su nariz, siguió recordando y le vino a la cabeza una noche de luna en la que llegó muy borracho, sintiéndose utilizado ya que nadie se preocupaba de ver en el algo más que un casanova, se vio llegar a una especie de templo que ponía Acuario. Siguió el camino hasta llegar al dormitorio donde esa cabellera de fuego descansaba. Al verlo llegar el otro se reclinó preguntando que pasaba y el otro solo lo miró, se hizo un ovillo junto al otro y le pidió que esa noche lo abrazara ya que la soledad le estaba abrasando el pecho. En esos momentos vio como el pelirrojo lo rodeaba tiernamente haciéndolo sentir el ser más protegido del mundo. Y luego sintió como los labios de ese ángel de fuego besaba sus sienes con ternura.

Despertó del trance y se puso a buscar a un pelirrojo por todo el pub, hasta que lo vio acompañado de una cabellera lila y otra turquesa avanzando a la salida. Se giró a Aioros el cual lo miraba cariñosamente cogiéndole de la mano y preguntando que le pasaba. Cuando volvió a mirar el piel roja estaba a punto de salir. Se escabulló de la mano del Centauro avanzando a la salida.

Camus que había aceptado irse, ya que Mu se sentía muy incomodo después de lo que le pasó con Kanon, fue a buscar a Afrodita el cual con un mohín en los labios se despidió de DM, cuando estaban a punto de salir, sintió que algo lo llamaba y se giró topando con la mirada insistente y desesperada de dos turquesas, no le dio importancia a pesar que sintió que algo en su pecho se hinchaba.

Cuando Milo vio esos zafiros clavarse en su pupila sintió que un abismo se abría a sus pies ya que no podía alcanzarlas. Cuando al fin llegó a la salida, se encontró que no estaba por ninguna parte, la tierra se lo había tragado. Con ello sintió que un trozo de su alma se le había escapado e irónicamente el escorpión que estaba acostumbrado a clavar su aguijón a los otros, concediendo en última instancia la vida o la muerte, se lo había clavado a si mismo matándolo sin piedad por unos segundos. Se sintió solo y desprotegido y aunque en la noche durmió entre los brazos de su centauro, esa sensación se le quedó clavada en el alma. No sabía si lo que vio era un espejismo o una realidad, sea lo que sea ese espejismo lo había marcado, se convirtió en una realidad palpitante en sueños y un sueño inalcanzable en la realidad.

Camus siguió a los otros tres, Shaka les había enviado un mensaje pidiendo que fueran a donde el coche. Al llegar, se encontraron al rubio sentado respirando profundo. El seguro estaba puesto gracias a los dioses pero las ruedas habían desaparecido y unas pintadas fosforitas adornaban los laterales del auto. Tuvieron que volver a pie ya que no encontraban taxi mientras intentaban animar a un desesperado shaka.


	4. Chapter 4 Las dos caras de la misma mone

_Se que sobretodo es un yaoi Milo Camus, pero este y el próximo capi tratarán sobre los malos ratos que pasará Mu. Gracias a eso Camus y Milo se conocerán al fin. _

_**4. **__**Las dos caras de la misma moneda**_

Camus estaba sobre su cama, reponiéndose de la marcha. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien, para ser exactos llevaba casi 2 años sin reír. Cada vez que se acordaba de un frenético Mu huyendo de un Saga que jamás hubiera imaginado no podía evitar soltar la carcajada. Estaba bastante nervioso, la carrera que recomenzaba era difícil y no sabía como iba a irle. A cuenta de la depresión iba dos años atrasado y quería recuperarlos. En esos momentos la imagen de Shura pasó por su cabeza. No había vuelto a saber de él. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de el, es que los débiles no llegan a ninguna parte y los sentimientos nos hacen frágiles.

Shaka a su vez estaba en estado catatónico solo sabía decir ¡Mi Coche! . Mu estaba cada dos por tres revisando su traserito, y solo resoplaba diciendo ¡Por poco!. Afrodita en cambio estaba indignado, se pasó el día encerrado en su cuarto y cada vez que le iban a hablar, les dirigía una mirada furibunda soltándoles un ¡Aguafiestas!, mientras en su mente acudía la imagen de cierto muchachito con poco glamour pero con un "je ne se qua" que atrapó su corazón. Digamos que cada cual se hallaba inmerso en sus problemas.

Pasados unos días, la rutina se había establecido en la casa, Camus comenzó las clases y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Saga. Por lo visto nuestro estimado amigo había dejado la carrera por una serie de motivos personales que en ningún momento dijo.

Camus hasta el momento no había comentado nada a Saga sobre el incidente con Mu. Pero pasados unos días, cuando habían recuperado la confianza se aventuró a hacer algún comentario.

- Por cierto Saga, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

- Pues la verdad aburrido, tuve que ir a visitar a mis abuelos ya que celebraban sus bodas de oro. – Esto descolocó a Camus.

- Ejem,…bueno, la verdad es que…te vi.

-¿De verdad? No sabía que estuvieras en Premia. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Decía un Saga sorprendido mientras enarcaba las cejas.

- Es que te vi en el Luna Negra intentando ligar con un amigo mío.

- Imposible, estaba en Premia, me fui el viernes y regresé el domingo por la noche bastante tarde. Si no me crees aun conservo los tikets en el bolsillo.

A continuación Saga sacó los billetes del tren en los cuales se podía ver las fechas. Esto lo dejó totalmente perdido, juraría que le había visto en el pub, pero tendría que haber sido otro. Ahora entendía el porque no lo había saludado. De repente Saga rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Seguramente al que vistes fue a mi hermano gemelo Kanon. Se libró porque se hizo el enfermo. Cuando lo coja, se va a enterar, me dejó solo ante el peligro. Entiende que quiero a mis abuelos, pero era el único joven que acudió y se pasaron el fin de semana hablando de dolores de espalda, dietas y otros temas que no me interesan.

-¡¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?! Nunca me lo habías dicho.

- No suelo decirlo.

- Parece como si lo tuvieras escondido.

- Algo parecido.

El resto de la conversación prosiguió de forma amena hasta que se despidieron. Camus prefirió no comentar nada ni a Saga, ni a Mu sobre lo que había pasado ya que lo consideró innecesario.

Días más tarde…

Camus pudo comprobar más adelante que lo del hermano gemelo era cierto. Había quedado con Saga delante del centro comercial. Cuando lo vio, descubrió a dos gotas de agua. Saga le hizo un gesto con la mano, presentándole al hermano que no dio muestras de reconocerlo. Estaban a punto de marcharse dejando a un Kanon esperando a Milo, cuando este llegó en una Yamaha YZF R1 negra. Este paró en frente de ellos y saludó a los gemelos, cuando se dio cuenta que dos zafiros lo observaban. Se quedó en blanco y cuando pudo reaccionar Kanon estaba encima de la moto y su ángel de fuego desaparecía por la esquina con Saga. Desde aquella noche no se lo había quitado de la cabeza y había tenido extraños sueños en la que los dos aparecían con armaduras doradas batallando. De todas formas, el chico era amigo de Saga por lo que tenía un punto de contacto, así que mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, siguió conduciendo y afilando su aguijón.

Camus quedó impactado con la moto, pero del jinete poco sabía ya que iba con casco integral. Dieron una vuelta hasta que decidieron ir a casa de Camus.

Saga se quedó en el salón mientras Camus preparaba las bebidas en la cocina. En eso llegó Mu todo alegre hasta que llegó al salón y se encontró a Saga. Este quedó fascinado con la belleza del carnero, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir

- Ho…

- ¿Que haces tu aquí?

- Em … bueno es que…

- Nada. ¿Qué pretendes?

-¿¿¿ Yo???

- Si tú, no te hagas el inocente. No se como puedes estar aquí como si nada.

- De verdad que no te entiendo -decía un desesperado Saga que no entendía ni jota.

- ¿Como has entrado?

- Me invitó Camus.

- Eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo puede haber invitado a un pervertido como tú? Mira ahora mismo te largas de aquí.

En eso Camus al escuchar el jaleo acudió en auxilio de su amigo, pero cuando intentó aclarar la situación se encontró con un indignado carnero que no quiso escucharle.

- Hola Mu, mira quería presentarte …

- A un salido, ya le conozco.

- No es lo que crees. Te equivocas.

-Totalmente deacuerdo. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de traer a la casa a un tipejo así después de cómo se comportó conmigo.

- Per…

- Nada luego hablaremos. Me voy con permiso- El carnero dio media vuelta y se fue mientras un Saga totalmente out se preguntaba que había hecho. Fue cuando Camus le explicó lo sucedido, de manera que el Gemelo entendió la reacción del joven. Para evitar problemas hasta que se aclarará la situación, se retiraron al cuarto de Camus.

Al cabo de un par de horas, tocaron al timbre y Mu salió a abrir. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse otra vez al pervertido.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí otra vez?

- Vaya que sorpresa más agradable.

- Será para ti.- estaba a punto de clavarle la puerta en las narices cuando Kanon, que esta vez si lo era, puso el pie y empujó la puerta.

- Precioso veo que no me has olvidado.

- Imposible – susurró Mu en voz baja, no todos los días intentan meterte los dedos en tu tercer ojo. Pero a Kanon le sonó más a invitación que a otra cosa. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su cuello, cuando aparecieron Camus y Saga. Kanon había quedado con Saga para irse en el coche juntos a casa, por eso se citaron delante de la casa de Camus. Pero Kanon, tentado por el bicho, que estaba deseando saber donde vivía su ángel de fuego, se las apañó para averiguar el piso y se coló dentro del edificio.

El carnero de repente sintió que todo le daba vueltas ya que veía doble. Realmente lo que le pasó le afectó demasiado ya que en el pasillo había dos pervertidos idénticos…


	5. Chapter 5 Carnero en apuros

_Hola, en este capi nuestro carnero va a pasar malos ratos por lo que le provoca Saga.No me he podido resistir a ponerle la zancadilla al famoso autocontrol de Mu. Espero que os divierta... _

**5. Carnero en apuros**

Mu se encontraba en medio de la entrada del piso, en la puerta se encontraba Kanon comiéndoselo con la mirada y al lado contrario se hallaban Camus y Saga. Se sintió confundido ya que estaba viendo doble, solo giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ante el desconcierto que habían generado los gemelos sobre el pobre carnero, Saga tomó la iniciativa.

- Hola KANON- lo hizo marcando las palabras y la diferencia entre su hermano y él- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Habíamos quedado delante de la casa, no dentro de ella. Disculpa Camus, mi hermano, a veces, es así de impredecible.

La palabra hermano llegó a los oídos de Mu, al cual la bombilla se le encendió. Comprendió que con el que había sido tan grosero era el hermano gemelo del "pervertido" el cual se hallaba en la puerta. Su cara pasó de un rojo ira a un rojo tierra trágame, mucho más aun cuando Saga se le acercó.

- Bueno Mu un placer conocerte, Camus nos vemos en clase. Kanon deja esa cara de hambre y camina para adelante- decía mientras empujaba a un Kanon no dispuesto a irse.

La puerta se cerró en las narices de Mu el cual no tuvo tiempo de decir ni mu. Cuando se giró, encontró dos zafiros de hielo enfrentándolo, solo tragó saliva.

- Mu como se te ocurre haber dado semejante show.

- Lo siento es que yo creí…

- Ya lo se, pero no me diste tiempo a darte una explicación. Hiciste pasar un mal rato a Saga, el cual no entendía tu actitud porque es la primera vez que te ve en la vida.

-…

- Mu me sorprende que alguien tan tranquilo y educado como tú hayas actuado tan irracionalmente. Es que no distes tiempo a explicarte. ¿Cómo crees que te traería a casa a ese chico sin avisarte al menos?

- Lo siento mucho, en serio, me disculparé con Saga. Y tienes razón tendría que haberte dejado hablar.

Camus se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente. El efecto de la mirada del Hielito era congelante, o al menos es lo que estaba pensando nuestro carnero que no sabía donde meterse. Después de unos instantes, Camus abrió la boca con el alivio de nuestro ariano:

- Lo hecho, hecho está, pero para otra vez deja que la gente se explique.

Dicho lo dicho, dio media vuelta y se largó dejando a un cordero degollado.

Al cabo de unas semanas …

Camus invitó a Saga a comer. Mu en teoría se pasaba todo el día en la facultad por lo que no le dijo nada. El Hielito estaba en la cocina y Saga en el salón poniendo la mesa. Mu en ese día le habían anulado las clases de la tarde, por lo que llegó antes de tiempo a la casa. Ya nos podemos imaginar la cara de nuestro corderito cuando fue a saludar al salón, sin palabras.

- Ho…

Saga estaba de espaldas y al notar el saludo cortado, girándose, acabó la frase.

- la …Espero que hoy no estés enfadado.

- Saga yo …

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que sea Saga?

Los ojos del carnero que miraban al suelo se fijaron en las esmeraldas que brillaban de forma pícara. Una duda se reflejó en sus pupilas. Frente a esto Saga prosiguió.

- Aunque tampoco he dicho que no lo sea. – tras unos instantes de silencio- Si soy Saga. Mi hermano no te va a aparecer por ninguna parte. Estate tranquilo.

- Yo siento mucho lo del otro día me comporté como un grosero.

- No voy a discutírtelo. Pero Camus ya me explicó la razón. Mejor dejémoslo correr. A parte que con una cara tan linda como la tuya es imposible guardar rencor. – le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Camus, dejando a un tomatero Mu sin palabras.

Saga por lo general era bastante serio, pero había algo en ese chico que le sacaba su parte bromista. Mu que generalmente sabía estar tan en su sitio y decir las palabras adecuadas, con Saga se quedaba en blanco. Había algo en esas esmeraldas que lo inquietaban, por ello el pensar en comer con Saga al lado le puso un nudo que iba de la garganta al intestino. En ese momento llegaba Afro, Mu vio el cielo abierto.

- Peero Afro, mira que llegas tarde.

- ¿¿Tarde??

- Si hombre, te acuerdas que habíamos quedado en comer.

En eso Camus se asomó por la puerta acompañado de Saga que traía los platos.

C:¿ No vais a comer con nosotros?

Antes que Afro abriera la boca, Mu se escurrió hacia el y cogiéndole la mano.

M: No nosotros ya nos marchábamos ¿verdad AFRO? – esto último lo hizo clavándole las uñas en la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la salida. En la mente de Mu solo había una cosa, huir.

A!!!AUCH!!! Pero suelta mi mano, me la vas a arrancar – pero frente a dos llamas ardientes que lo miraban furibundas optó por seguir la corriente- Ejem, Mu , suéltame un momentito que cojo dinero…

M: Te dije que yo invitaba. ¡Adiós!

Escaleras abajo se pudo oír el adiós de Afrodita y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Los dos se quedaron en medio del salón parados ante tal reacción, Camus con la olla miró a Saga que con los platos en mano solo dijo: Extraño amigo. Y procedió a poner los platos mientras Camus se encogía de hombros y comenzaba a servir la comida.

Así fue como nuestro carnero huyó arrastrando a Afro a la velocidad de la luz a cualquier parte que estuviera lejos del gemelo. Porque el carnero en esos momentos sentía que su corazón le dictaba huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, el perspicaz pez lo sometió a interrogatorio de tercer grado.

- ¿Se puede saber porque casi me arrancas la mano, huyendo de no se que?¿ Desde cuando habíamos quedado en que me invitarías a comer?

- Bueno, yo era una sorpresa que quería darte.

- La sorpresa la diste pero no cuela como excusa.

Frente a la falta de explicaciones del cordero en matadero, el pez decidió rematar.

- Entiendo. Entonces si no cantas preguntaré a Camus el porque de tu comportamiento. Incluso podría pedírselo directamente a SAGA.

Mu tragó saliva y le explicó lo sucedido frente a un Afro que tuvo que sentarse para no caerse al suelo de la risa. De repente una idea iluminó su cabecita. Si Kanon era hermano de Saga, podría contactar con DM, ya que lo había visto al lado del Gemelo. Una macabra sonrisa adornó sus labios. Mu al verlo empezó a sudar, esa expresión le hacía intuir problemas.


	6. Chapter 6 Carnero enamorado

_Espero que os divierta. Hay un pequeño lemon. La canción es de Shakira, se llama ciega, sordomuda y se encuentra en el trabajo de ¿Donde están los ladrones? _

**6. Carnero enamorado**

El carnero iba pegándose topes contra la pared. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido quedarse a comer con Saga. Pero si no quería que Afro se chivase tenía que pedirle a Saga el teléfono de Kanon para quedar con él, pidiéndole de paso que viniera su amigo DM ya que Afro se vendría con ellos. Si le daba pánico Saga, Kanon lo sacaba de sus casillas, aun podía sentir sus dedos hurgando su tesoro. De forma involuntaria sus nalgas se encogieron. En que lío se había metido y todo por culpa del loco de Afrodita. Lo peor de todo es que creyó que el Gemelo se habría largado pero no, aun seguía en la casa. Por lo que tenía que hacerlo ahora. Afro a base de preguntas consiguió que confesara que el Gemelo le ponía nervioso, el pececito que no iba tan pez sacó sus conclusiones y le amenazó con decirle a Saga que Mu estaba locamente enamorado de el si este no accedía a hacer lo que le pedían.

Es que nuestro carnero se negaba a reconocer que ese hombre le ponía el norte en el sur y el sur en el norte. Por mucho que quisiera impedirlo se despertaba con su nombre en la boca, se descubría a si mismo dibujando corazoncitos en vez de apuntes. Lo peor de todo es que uno de sus compañeros le había pillado las hojas para copiar lo que el maestro había dicho, ya que Mu tenía fama de buen estudiante. Cuando se las devolvió se encontró una sonrisa y un gracias irónico. Al cabo de un rato, ese mismo compañero le dejó sus apuntes diciéndole que ese lenguaje del amor no le serviría para aprobar. Aun se estaba recuperando del corte. Se empecinaba en auto-convencerse que Saga no le importaba pero bastaba con que Camus dijera Saga como para que el carnero afinara la oreja y se le cayera lo que tuviera en las manos. De hecho el otro día compró una vajilla nueva, ya que se había cargado en una semana 15 platos y 6 vasos. Luego estaba pensando seriamente en ir al oculista o al psiquiatra ya que veía visiones. El otro día vio un hombre alto de melena azul creyendo que era Saga se quedó lelo mirándolo sin darse cuenta del poste que tenía en frente, cuando realmente al fijarse era un maniquí en un escaparate. Generalmente solía discutir con Shaka sobre diferentes puntos de vista en lo referente a lo estudiado en clase, últimamente solo asentía, con tan mala pata que un día que hablaba con Shaka, a lo lejos le pareció oír que le decía si miraba un elefante rosa y si él tenía monos en la cara, al asentir solo recibió una colleja del rubio y un " Cuando regreses de la Luna ya hablaremos". Se caía en cualquier momento, estaba despistado, por las noches se quedaba hasta las tantas removiéndose en la cama pensando en dos esmeraldas. Estaba deseando verlo pero cuando lo tenía cerca le entraba el pánico y tenía que huir. Por eso hizo el show al mediodía y ahora tenía que arreglarlo.

Después de la tercera tila, Mu respiró profundo y armándose de valor llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Camus. Ahí estaban los dos haciendo un trabajo de Economía de la Empresa II.

- Hola Mu, ¿Qué deseas?

La mente de Mu circuló a mil por hora, tenía que ser astuto, pero delante de Saga su cerebro era gelatina..

- Buenoo, …, estaba pensando en si Saga se va a quedar a cenar.

- No lo se, depende de cómo llevemos el trabajo.

- Es que para compensar mi metedura de pata, había pensado en haceros la cena.

- Es muy amable de tu parte pero ya te dije que no le dieras importancia – El gemelo que hasta el momento se mantuvo al margen, intervino clavando sus esmeraldas en las del otro. Ante esto Mu se derritió olvidando al Hielito.

- Ya lo se gracias, pero lo haré con mucho gusto, así podréis acabar el trabajo sin preocuparos de hacer la cena. La tendré a eso de las 10, si os va bien.

Los dos asintieron, así que el carnero se retiró bufando aliviado. Ahora tenía que conseguir que Afro quedara con DM sin necesidad de que Kanon apareciera. Una cosa le quedó clara a nuestro ariano, que Kanon viniera era secundario, lo importante era un encuentro con DM.

Nuestro carnero preparó una ensalada de arroz con embutidos de acompañante y diversos tipos de fruta a elegir por el consumidor. Cuando Camus y Saga salieron se encontraron todo preparado. Shaka hacía un rato que había llegado, Afro se frotaba las manos imaginando un encuentro con ese chico de pelo puercoespín que le quitaba el aliento. Aun no entendía porque le gustaba, pero solo sabía que había un lazo entre ellos por encima de las diferencias superficiales. Al estar todos en la mesa, el carnero comenzó a preguntar a Saga un poco sobre su vida, sin darse cuenta que al aliñar la ensalada se había pasado con la pimienta y el vinagre. Que le vamos a hacer, estaba perdido en ese movimiento de labios, esos ojos que lo hechizaban, le pareció escuchar a lo lejos algo sobre que si fuera con cuidado con la pimienta y el vinagre pero el seguía inmerso en esas pupilas … hasta que la realidad tocó la punta de su lengua. Lo que se metió en la boca salió como una fuente hacia su objeto de perdición. Saga quedó lleno de arroz por toda la cara y parte de la camisa.

Mu cerró los ojos ya que no quería ver el desastre. Cuando los abrió solo pensó en que hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama.

- Lo siento Saga.

- Veo que estás cogiendo práctica en lo relativo a pedirme disculpas- El gemelo vio como Mu agachaba la cabeza y pretendía escurrirse por el suelo para desaparecer. Notó como su tono de voz había sido muy duro, por ello esbozó una sonrisa y acariciando el brazo del ariano le preguntó- ¿Me harías el favor de dejarme una camisa? Quisiera seguir con esta deliciosa cena que nos has preparado y con todo este arroz encima es incomodo.

Mu levantó la cabeza y al toparse con la mirada llena de ternura del gemelo, solo acertó a cogerle de la mano y guiarlo a su cuarto. El Gemelo lo siguió sumisamente frente a un anonadado Camus que no se explicaba la reacción del geminiano, de ser otro le hubiera roto la mandíbula. Afrodita solo observaba admirado a Mu, no creía que el carnero tuviera tantas artimañas, la verdad es que tenía mucho que aprender, decidiendo que desde ese momento sería su alumno (Pobre inocente si supiera la realidad).

Mu llevó a Saga al baño para que se lavara la cara, mientras el se dirigió a su cuarto para darle una camisa. Al cabo de un rato, Saga apareció por detrás suyo susurrándole en la oreja.

- ¿Cuál es la camisa que debo ponerme?

El carnero se quedó sin aliento, solo acertó a señalar hacia la cama donde se encontraba la pieza de ropa. De repente, la situación se puso peor (o mejor depende desde el punto de vista en que se mire) Saga se quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista su torso al descubierto. Mu quedó estático mirando sus firmes músculos, sintió su corazón latiendo fuerte y se le vino a la cabeza una canción de Shakira, que explicaba perfectamente lo que provocaba este gemelo en el.

**Se me acaba el argumento y la metodología**

**cada vez que se aparece frente a mi tu anatomía**

Saga se le quedó mirando intensamente. Las esmeraldas de él ardían con un extraño fuego que le envolvía y le quemaba. Los ojos de Mu solo brillaban correspondiendo la muda demanda de los de Saga, el cual dio un paso adelante. Si se dejaba llevar caería de cuatro patas pero…

**por que este amor ya no entiende ****  
****de consejos, ni razones ****  
****se alimenta de pretextos ****  
****y le faltan pantalones ****  
****este amor no me permite ****  
****estar en pie ****  
****porque ya hasta me ha quebrado ****  
****los talones ****  
****aunque me levante volveré a caer ****  
****si te acercas nada es útil ****  
****para esta inútil**

Saga dio otro paso adelante y se acercó al ariano. Posó una mano en su mejilla mientras deslizaba la otra por su cintura. El aliento de Saga acarició su piel y al fin saboreó los cálidos labios del gemelo sobre los suyos. De forma inconsciente, su mano se paseó por los pectorales hasta bajar al vientre del gemelo. El cual lo estrechó aun más contra su cuerpo. Mu abrió su boca y se inició una batalla de lenguas. El ariano abrió las piernas de forma inconsciente y el gemelo que poco a poco se había aproximado a la cama, se dejó caer sobre ella arrastrando con el a Mu, el cual recibió todo su peso. El Gemelo deslizó su boca por el cuello del otro mientras este se perdía en suspiros y le acariciaba la nuca empujándola hacía el. Mu estaba perdido en ese mar de sensaciones y no se dio cuenta que tenía las piernas totalmente abiertas para darle mayor facilidad de movimiento al otro. De repente sintió la dureza ajena contra la propia y solo se estremeció de placer…

En la otra sala

Los otros esperaban de forma educada hasta que después de 20 minutos Shaka sintió el gruñido de su estómago.

- Se acabó voy a buscarlos, Saga no tiene que ir de fiesta tarda en exceso.

Camus intentó pararlo, pero demasiado tarde, el rubio avanzaba decididamente hacia el cuarto de Mu.

Delante de la puerta, solo tocó.

En el dormitorio, Saga de repente había parado. El carnero abrió los ojos y se topó con la dulce mirada del geminiano.

- Creo que vamos demasiado deprisa, si seguimos así acabará en un revolcón.

A Mu se le congeló el corazón, ya que lo estaban tomando por un cualquiera. Saga pudo percibir la preocupación del carnero. Y besándole la frente le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que soy un chico fácil?

- No, por eso mismo quiero parar, antes es mejor conocernos ¿no crees?

El gemelo le sonrió y el carnero asintió ruborizado. De repente sintió los toques y no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo Shaka de súbito. Mu empujó a Saga cayéndose al suelo por el lado izquierdo, mientras que el otro se levantaba de golpe, con la mala pata que sus pies se liaron con la colcha y cayó en picado al suelo. Shaka alzó la ceja:

- Prefiero no saber que ha pasado pero hay gente esperándoos para cenar. Mu siento decirte que llevas unos días muy torpe.!!DAROS PRISA, TENEMOS HAMBRE!!

Y a un Mu tirado en los suelos frotándose la nariz solo le vino a la cabeza

**bruta, ciega, sordomuda, ****  
****torpe, traste, testaruda, ****  
****es todo lo que he sido ****  
****por ti me he convertido ****  
****en una cosa que no hace ****  
****otra cosa más que amarte ****  
****pienso en ti día y noche ****  
****y no se como olvidarte**

Saga se levantó frotándose el trasero. Mu también se levantó.

S: Vaya tu amigo debe estar hambriento, será mejor que vayamos a acabar de cenar. Aunque yo creo que ya cené.- Con esto esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

M: A mi se me quitó el hambre. ¡!Que vergüenza!!

S: No le des importancia.

M: Saga, ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?

S: Claro.

M: ¿Tu estás muy unido a Kanon?

S: Si pero se que el entenderá.

M: Es que no quiero crear problemas entre vosotros.

S: Tranquilo, estoy seguro que no le dará importancia porque a el solo le atraes, a mi me gustas, por eso mismo se que en el fondo se alegrará.

M: Me alegro pero es que hay algo más. Saga es que la noche en que conocí a Kanon, un amigo suyo conoció a Afrodita, desde ese momento no se lo quita de la cabeza No ha parado de pedirme que quede con Kanon y su amigo. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo?

Saga sonrió y abrazando a su carnero asintió.

- No te preocupes se me ocurrirá algo pero si quedamos con Kanon y DM tendrá que venir otro amigo tuyo, si no esta no me la perdona. Vamos nos están esperando – dicho esto se puso la camisa de Mu y marcharon a la mesa, donde tuvieron que aguantar picantes miradas de todos lados.


	7. Chapter 7 Reflexiones de un Escorpión

_Bueno puedo decir que al fin en el próximo capi Camus y Milo se encuentran y se conocen. He intentado actualizar rápido ya que la primera en querer que esos dos se encuentren soy yo. Espero que os guste. _

**7 Reflexiones de un escorpión**

**Kanon recibió la noticia de que Mu se había decantado por su hermano, con cierta resignación. De todas formas, el día que lo vio en ese pasillo en medio de los dos supo que el carnero no era para el. Por una parte se alegró por su hermano, pero había otra que no. Mu le había gustado desde el primer día que lo vio, le parecía ese tipo de persona que le podía dar la estabilidad que necesitaba su corazón.Estaba cansado que lo juzgaran por esa apariencia frívola que daba. El también necesitaba sentirse amado. Con un suspiro aceptó que Mu estaba perdido, como siempre Saga aparecía y le quitaba todo lo que deseaba.Lo que más le sorprendió es que lo invitara a venir con Mu y unos amigos suyos a dar una vuelta. Pero lo que remató la faena fue cuando le comentó que también trajera a los suyos. Saga se llevaba bien con DM y Milo pero tanto como para ¡!¿quedar con ellos?!!Milo dijo que no directamente y DM tenía turno de tarde en el trabajo por un mes, así que se quedó solo. Cuando le comentó a Saga que ninguno de sus amigos podía venir, notó cierta decepción en los ojos de su hermano. Con ello se dio cuenta que igual el interés iba por emparejar a alguno de sus propios amigos con los de Mu. Saga a su vez sintió las corrientes de tristeza que circulaban por el corazón de Kanon, por eso:**

**- Vamos Kanon, si tus amigos no pueden venir, yo estaré. Así no te sentirás incomodo entre personas que no conoces. Solo tu y yo sabemos que aunque parezcas tan abierto eres un gran tímido. JEJE Anda vamos a cenar fuera, yo invito**

**- Gracias, pero ¿porque me invitas? Generalmente te avergüenzas de mi.**

**- Porque eres mi hermano y se que por una vez dejarás de intentar llamar la atención haciendo el burro y te comportarás como la persona maravillosa que eres capaz de ser.**

**Dicho esto se marchó dejando a Kanon con la boca en el suelo. Saga no era persona de expresar lo que sentía pero mucho menos de alabarlo o apoyarlo. Al cabo de un momento, Saga asomó la cabeza en el cuarto de Kanon.**

**- ¿Estas listo?**

- ¿Listo para que?

- Para cenar, lumbrera, acaso ¿no te he dicho que te invitaba?

- Dos minutos.

- Date prisa que tengo hambre.

De esta forma nuestros gemelos fueron a cenar.

Cuando Mu se enteró que el que únicamente vendría sería Kanon le dio un patatus, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su tercer ojo. Ese tipo le daba miedo. Había tenido que aguantar las bromas de sus compañeros de piso toda la semana. Ya sabía que era cómico el hecho que acabará con el gemelo del hombre que lo sacaba de quicio pero Saga era diferente. Y cada vez que se iniciaba con esas palabras se quedaba hablando con la pared ya que había aburrido a sus compas con sus monólogos de carnero enamorado.

Milo se despertó en brazos de una de sus últimas víctimas, la cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas ya que la noche anterior había bebido demasiado. La imagen de Aioros se le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar tener remordimientos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, en el momento de la caza solo pensaba en la siguiente víctima, desplegaba todo su encanto y el ingenuo de turno caía, pero al día siguiente se acordaba de su pareja, sintiendo un pellizco en el corazón.

Aioros se pasó toda la noche esperando la visita de su amado. Se quedó dormido en el sofá. Aioria lo había tapado con una manta. Su hermano y él habían discutido el día anterior. El León no entendía que alguien como su hermano tolerara ciertas conductas. Estaba cansado de ver como el brillo en los ojos del Arquero se apagaban. Pero tampoco quería hablar con Milo, las cosas entre parejas son de dos y no de tres.

De repente, sonó el timbre, ello despertó a Aioros fue a abrir y se encontró a un maltrecho Milo. Conocía esa mirada perdida. Otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer. El Escorpión entro arrastrando los pies y se dirigió al cuarto de Aioros, mientras este le indicaba con la mirada que pasara. Una vez en el dormitorio, Milo leyó el dolor en las pupilas de Aioros, no se necesitaron palabras, Milo se le acercó y lo estrujo entre sus brazos mientras que el otro también hacía lo mismo. Se tumbaron en la cama y permanecieron abrazados lo que fue para ellos una eternidad.

El timbre del móvil sonó despertando a Milo. Era Kanon, por lo visto Saga quería que todos quedaran al día siguiente con unos amigos de Mu. Su ángel de fuego pasó por su cabeza y estuvo a punto de decir que si. Pero los sollozos de Aioros aun retumbaban en su corazón por lo que rechazo la propuesta. Se había pasado todo el día del sábado durmiendo, después de haber intentado consolar a Aioros, este le había dejado una nota en la cual le decía que se había ido con su hermano a la casa del pueblo para pensar.

Milo se levantó de la cama, la hizo y se fue para su casa. Una vez ahí se dio una buena ducha. Después se dispuso a cenar y a ver un poco la tele. La soledad le estaba ahogando junto con los remordimientos. Generalmente Aioros solía decir algo pero esta vez no dijo nada, ni una sola protesta, esto le daba mala espina y mucho más si Aioria lo acompañaba. Tuvo el impulso de salir y olvidarse del asunto en los brazos del amante de turno, pero decidió que ayer había cazado suficiente.

Últimamente había un chico que le estaba gustando más de lo normal ya que había repetido en un par de ocasiones y él era de los que solo estaba una vez con la persona, una vez usado, lo sustituía por otro. Al fin y al cabo el mar estaba lleno de peces. El problema es que el Centauro era pez único y con tanta pesca, podía decidir regresar a la libertad de surcar los mares solo, sin el Escorpión al lado.

La pregunta del millón es ¿Qué significaba Aioros para Milo? ¿Dolería tanto perderlo?

Aioros por encima de todo era su mejor amigo. Cuando estaba mal lo reconfortaba. En la cama le seguía el ritmo. Con el se sentía seguro. En su vida había mucha superficialidad. El Centauro era lo que permanecía como una roca, a pesar y pese a todo. Podía decir que era de las pocas personas en las que confiaba. Se había criado en un barrio donde los trapicheos estaban a la orden del día, quien hoy era tu amigo, mañana era tu enemigo. Ello había hecho que fuera muy cauteloso y desconfiado. A lo largo de su vida había visto mucho dolor. Su padre no es que fuera violento, pero a veces para imponer orden había usado la violencia. Aun se acuerda del puñetazo que le dio a su hermana el día en que se enteró que se había escapado con aquel muerto de hambre. Le dejó el ojo hinchado y estuvo un mes ignorándola. El mismo había recibido algún que otro golpe para alejarlo de las malas compañías.

Siempre le había atraído el peligro y en más de una ocasión se había metido en trifulcas y líos, que su padre resolvió con un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula. Pero sabía que a pesar de todo lo había protegido, ya que había dado la cara por el. Cuando se metió en un lío de apuestas, pagó la supuesta deuda. Otras en las que lo habían acusado de robar, solo porque un amigo le había pedido que le aguantara la cartera, que resultó ser robada y al pillarlo con esta lo acusaron de robarla, su padre pagó una buena suma para evitar la denuncia. Ese dinero supuso, comer durante un mes muchos huevos fritos y horas extras de trabajo. Cada vez que veía sus manos callosas, veía a un hombre distante pero que había hecho muchos sacrificios por los suyos. Sabía que detrás de esa frialdad se hallaba un buen padre. Por eso lo quería con locura. Aunque se llevaban como el perro y el gato, por eso en cuanto se puso a trabajar se fue a vivir por su cuenta. Desde entonces su relación mejoró.


	8. Chapter 8 Destino

**8 Destino**

Al día siguiente el Escorpión se levantó dispuesto a poner un poco de orden en la casa. La verdad es que ya le tocaba. Eran las cinco de la tarde, la soledad se le estaba cayendo a trozos, las paredes se le estaban estrechando, estaba aburrido y necesitaba oxígeno. Aioros no había dado señales de vida, esto le daba muy mala espina. ¿ Se decidiría de una vez por todas a dejarlo? Decidió dejarse de calentar la cabeza y salir a la calle.

El sol lucía espectacular igual que Milo. Llevaba una camisa sport que se le ceñía al cuerpo junto con un vaqueros gastados. La frondosa melena le caía a la espalda y con ese caminar tan característico del Escorpión iba dejando corazones rotos al verlo pasar.

Casualmente, pasó por delante de una terraza, donde se encontraban Kanon y Saga tomando una cerveza. Estos lo saludaron y lo invitaron a quedarse. Estaban charlando de lo lindo cuando un grupo de cuatro muchachos se acercaron a la mesa.

- Milo te presentamos a Mu, Shaka, Afrodita y Camus.

- Hola.

Milo estaba totalmente despistado, por lo que no estaba preparado para lo que venía a continuación. Se dieron los dos besos habituales cuando te presentan a alguien, pero cuando se vio frente a frente con la cara de Camus le dio un patatús. El Escorpión pudo sentir los labios de este en su mejilla y la suavidad de la mejilla del otro en sus labios. La fragancia de este inundó sus fosas nasales y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Camus a su vez, cuando vio a Milo no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón daba un bote. Cuando sintió la cercanía de la piel del otro en sus labios le temblaron las piernas. La mirada fija del otro lo inquietó. Así que optó por sentarse mientras el otro se quedó en pie mirando.

- Milo ¿Te sientas o te vas? – Kanon al ver al bicho que seguía de pie pensó que se iría.

- Me siento jeje – Milo al darse cuenta que se había quedado derecho mientras todos se sentaban, optó por sonreír y disimuladamente desviar la atención- Aunque ¿si queréis que vaya a pedir algo a la barra? Es que el camarero tardó un poco en venir la última vez.

- No importa, ya vendrá cuando pueda – dijo Saga que ya se encontraba al lado de su corderito, el cual se hallaba en medio de su amor y su terror.

Milo se sentó en la silla al lado de Camus. Hasta el momento siempre lo había visto de lejos por lo que nunca había podido contemplarlo más detalladamente. La verdad, de lejos estaba de infarto, pero de cerca era para morirse a gusto después de haber visto al Dios de la belleza. Los otros eran guapos pero como Camus ninguno. Los ojos eran un cielo en que uno se perdía, las facciones eran finas pero la mandíbula fuerte le daba un aire muy masculino y el contraste entre la piel blanca y el cabello rojizo solo acentuaba aun más su belleza. Solo optó por sonreír e intentó hechizarlo con su encanto.

Camus se quedó sorprendido de su propia reacción. Desde Shura nadie había vuelto a causarle ningún efecto. Pero Milo,… este hombre era capaz de llegarle al corazón. Las turquesas no paraban de mirarlo tiernamente y la sonrisa era omnipresente, contrastando contra la piel canela. De repente sintió que ese hombre podía hacerlo sentir muy intensamente, ello provocó que tuviera deseos de huir.

Kanon que creyó que se sentiría mal al lado de Mu, no tuvo tiempo. Afro se había sentado a su lado y lo estaba bombardeando a base de preguntas. Nuestro querido amigo se quedó mustio cuando se enteró que DM no vendría ya que tenía trabajo. Pero le consolaron diciéndole que hacerse amigo de los amigos de DM era una forma de acercarse a él. Por ello nuestro Afro vino con el objetivo de ganarse la simpatía de todos los amigos de DM..

Shaka estaba siguiendo el monólogo de Afrodita, con cierta sorpresa vio como Kanon seguía la conversación educadamente, a pesar que ya comenzaba a ser cansina. La verdad es que Milo era realmente guapo y tenía un no se que, pero la paciencia que estaba teniendo Kanon era magistral, no lo hubiera esperado de el. Esto le hizo sospechar que tras esa cara de rebelde sin causa se guardaba un noble corazón.

Estuvieron charlando un par de horas en la terraza de la cafetería.Al pobre Kanon estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza, tenía que huir de ahí. Por eso cuando Saga y Mu dijeron que se iban, el pobre Gemelo aprovechó para escabullirse, ante la decepción de Afro. El peliceleste había quedado encantado con el pobre oyente. Jamás nadie le había prestado tanta atención a su charla, desde arte a la moda. Dos corazoncitos brotaron de sus ojitos e iba a decidirse a irse con Kanon, cuando Shaka lo cogió del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo se despidió apresuradamente. El rubio había visto la desesperación de Kanon y decidió ayudarlo. Sin embargo, Milo no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a Camus.

-¿A donde vas ahora?

- Pues Saga Mu y yo habíamos pensado a un bar donde iban a hacer unos recitales de poesía.¿ Si quieres venirte?

- Por supuesto, me encanta la poesía – Mentira cochina, se le pusieron los pelos, bueno en su caso el aguijón de punta. Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de intentar desentrañar el misterio de ese hombre.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Que autor te gusta más?

- Ejem, ¡Becker es genial!

- A mi me encanta pero me gusta más Unamuno, su poesía es música en palabras.

Mientras decía esto Milo podía observar la tierna sonrisa y la dulce mirada de Camus.

- Bueno la verdad es que no estoy muy ilustrado en la poesía, pero me gusta oírla- Otra mentirijilla, ya que el lo único que sabía de poesía eran los piropos que le echaban al verlo pasar.

- Bueno pues si quieres venir, vente pero será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde y no se si nos dejarán entrar.

Dicho y hecho, se dirigieron hacia el local pero por desgracia las plegarias de Milo fueron escuchadas y no pudieron entrar ya que el recital había empezado. Saga y Mu no parecieron decepcionados, el único que se quedó un tanto puff fue Camus. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido por Milo, el cual decidió que volvería a ver esa risa en su boca.

Ya que el plan se había estropeado decidieron pasear, Saga y Mu iban más adelante perdidos en la mirada del uno y el otro.

Milo los observó y a su mente acudió los primeros tiempos con Aioros. Cuando paseaban abrazados y el no podía creer como alguien como Aioros podía haber aceptado a alguien como el. Como se besaron la primera vez y como Aioros le entregó su virginidad. Recordó como él aparentó serenidad pero por dentro estaba hecho un flan, ya que era la primera vez que hacía el amor. En su mente el nombre de Aioros retumbaba. No podían terminar de esa forma, no podía perder al único hombre que le había importado y que se había preocupado de ver más allá que un simple trofeo.

Porque el Escorpión al ser tan deseado e inalcanzable, a veces a la gente se le olvidaba intentar conocer a la persona.

Camus mientras tanto había observado la gama de pensamientos y sentimientos que pasaban por esos ojos de cielo. General mente solía ser bastante respetuoso con la intimidad ajena pero no pudo evitar preguntar tímidamente:

- Es hermoso ver a una pareja enamorada,¿Estas pensando en alguien?

- ¿ Eh?... sí – Al Escorpión lo pillaron con la guardia baja y respondió con el corazón.

- Entiendo, veo que estás preocupado, sea lo que sea seguro que se arreglará.

- No lo se, se ha llegado al límite. Es culpa mía.

- Entonces es más fácil, ya que depende de ti el cambiarlo y arreglarlo.

- Me han dado demasiadas oportunidades.

- Pues lucha por una más y aprovéchala. Lo más triste en esta vida es perder a quien amas simplemente porque no te dieron la oportunidad de luchar.

- ¿Te pasó algo similar?

- Sí, pero ahora ya no importa está muy lejano. La única diferencia es que el que tenía el problema era él y no me dejó la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

- Si lo hizo fue porque quizás quería evitar hacerte daño. Es más difícil renunciar al que amas por no hacerle daño que seguir a su lado. Eso es querer.

- Pues hubiera preferido que no me quisiera tanto.

- Al menos te evitó estar sufriendo por alguien que solo sabía decepcionarte.

- Milo, cuando quieres a alguien de verdad tu bienestar pasa a un segundo plano. No te importa sacrificarte y aguantar cosas si es por una buena razón.

- ¿Y si esa razón es que lo estás engañando con uno y con otro?

- Eso no es amor, Milo. Cuando amas el dolor de esa persona es el tuyo, por lo que jamás harías nada a sabiendas para herirlo.

Milo se le quedó mirando. Aioros siempre le preguntaba si realmente lo quería. Seguramente el Centauro tenía dudas.

- Camus aunque mi cuerpo le sea infiel mi corazón es suyo.

- No te creo. Si esa persona fuera todo para ti no necesitarías buscar afuera, lo que tienes en tu mano.

- Es que no lo puedo evitar.

- Mira yo no soy nada en tu vida y no tengo porque meterme. Si tu crees esto, estás en tu derecho, lo respeto pero en mi opinión tu aun no sabes lo que es querer.

- Él es una persona muy especial.

- Me alegro, espero que la conserves y sepas darle lo que se merece.

- Yo le quiero.

- No es a mi a quien tienes que convencer si no a él.

- ¿Y si no lo convenzo?

- Lo harás, estoy seguro de ello. Solo llámale y habla con él. Pídele que te deje la oportunidad de demostrárselo con hechos y no con palabras.

Milo se quedó pensativo unos instantes, después sonrió y volviéndose a Camus:

- Tienes razón, hablaré con él. Gracias.

Camus sonrió. El resto de la tarde, la pasaron hablando de otros temas. Milo estaba fascinado con Camus. Era una persona sincera e inteligente. Pero le daba una paz y seguridad que hacía tiempo no sentía, ni siquiera con Aioros. Estaban riéndose de una de las tonterías de Milo cuando este vio que Aioros le llamaba. Por lo visto quería hablar con él. Se marchó apresuradamente no sin antes despedirse de Camus invitándolo a salir con el de marcha( con buenas intenciones).

Camus a su vez hacía tiempo que no reía tanto. Milo conseguía que se volviera cálido y tierno, como el antiguo yo que una vez dejó atrás.


	9. Chapter 9 El fin y el principio del cami

**9. El fin y el principio del camino**

Aioros había pasado el fin de semana pensando. No dejaba de calentarse la cabeza. Por un lado amaba al bicho con toda su alma. Por otro ya no podía más. Había llegado el límite. Como decía su hermano Aioria, el merecía algo más. Merecía a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Estaba cansado de dar y dar a cambio de dolor.

El Escorpión era una adicción, le bastaba mirarlo a los ojos para temblar de pasión. Nunca había pensado en dejarle. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él?¿Acaso podría respirar al tenerlo lejos? Era una pregunta que siempre había rondado en su cabeza .

Hasta hacía poco pensaba que era imposible, pero días atrás había visto a Shura. Por cosas de la vida comenzaron a hablar de relaciones sentimentales. Shura hacía un tiempo atrás había estado enamorado de él pero acabó retirándose cuando descubrió el amor que le tenía al bicho. Por eso cuando le contó lo que le pasaba se molestó bastante. E incluso se había indignado de cómo Aioros estaba tragando toda esa mierda.Este le había dicho que el dolor de la perdida nunca sería mayor a una vida de desengaños y traiciones. Siempre que Aioros le decía pero el me quiere, Shura callaba pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la muda protesta a este hecho. Sabía que Shura llevaba en su corazón a un chiquillo al cual había dejado para evitar herirlo. Según el Capricorniano, porque precisamente lo amaba demasiado para hacerle daño lo dejó por eso mismo si Milo lo amaba lo hubiera dejado libre para que rehiciera su vida, en vez de atarlo a una relación donde tenía todas las de perder.

Esto hacía que Aioros se hubiera quedado con dudas sobre el amor que le profesará el Escorpión. Había estado hablando con Aioria durante el fin de semana. Le había dicho lo de siempre, si el Escorpión lo amaba o no ya carecía de importancia, lo importante es si el podía ser feliz con este tipo de relación y estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo toda la vida.

La respuesta era un no rotundo. Lo siguiente que le dijo le llegó al corazón " Entonces que haces perdiendo tu vida con él"

Había estado con el desde los 18 años, llevaban 4 años de relación y cada vez era peor. Pero ¿Cómo vivir sin esas turquesas?¿ No volver a probar el sabor de esos labios?

Dejarlo ir era como perder un tesoro, no volvería a encontrar a alguien así. Aun conservaba las marcas del Escorpión en su cuerpo.

Cuando el otro día llegó buscando el calor de sus brazos, supo de forma instintiva que había estado con otro y se sentía culpable. Lo adivinó por la culpa que se reflejaba en sus ojos y quizás porque su esencia se entremezclaba con otra desconocida. Pero para que decir nada si estaba todo dicho. Milo había reaccionado abrazándolo. Tumbados en la cama pegados uno junto al otro permanecieron una eternidad.

De repente el bicho se giró, mirándolo intensamente, se perdió en esos océanos profundos, Milo lo cogió de la barbilla y empezó a recorrer su cara con dulces besos. Aioros se perdió en ellos. Poco a poco las prendas se deslizaron por la piel dejándola al descubierto. Después de deshacerse mutuamente de las camisas, Milo fue bajando, pellizcando suavemente sus pezones mientras su lengua recorría su estómago. Sus respiración se volvió entrecortada. El bicho empezó a desabrochar el zipper con la boca y a bajar sus pantalones. Él de forma instintiva abrió sus piernas para dejarle espacio. El Escorpión se acomodó y tras quitarle los boxers, empezó a acariciar con candenciosa lentitud su falo. Empezaron a sonar por la habitación los gemidos del Centauro que comenzó a agarrarse a las sábanas. Mientras que con una mano jugaba con sus testículos, el bichito empezó a chupar la punta de su miembro hasta empezar a tragárselo por entero. Aioros empezó a mover su cadera en dirección de la boca de Milo, aferrando su cabeza con sus manos ya que el muy travieso se estaba quedando otra vez en pequeñas lamidas en la punta. El bicho sonrió y siguió obrando su magia hasta que Aioros se vino.

Después empezó a prepararlo para lo que vendría, primero metió un dedo, luego otro hasta tres. Una vez que estuvo listo el Escorpión se preparó para clavarle su aguijón, fue entrando lentamente hasta quedar completamente dentro. Tras unos segundos en el que Aioros se acostumbro a su presencia, empezó a embestir primero suavemente, luego fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que se perdieron en los instintos que marcaba el deseo y el orgasmo. Milo intentaba llegar lo más adentro de él como si quisiera marcarlo y fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. En sus salvajes turquesas leyó la desesperación del otro, el intento de compensarle de todo el daño. El Escorpión se corrió llenándolo con su esencia, después se dejó caer encima de él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras que el otro aun sentía las últimas palpitaciones del orgasmo y se corría sobre el estómago del bicho. Los dos se quedaron quietos sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones, el perfume de cada uno mezclado con el aroma a sexo. Después Milo se hizo un ovillo a un lado apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, quedándose dormido. Sin embargo el Centauro se quedó despierto intentando plasmar en su memoria esos instantes. Él también se había entregado como si fuera la última vez.

Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas, se acordó cuando se despidió de su razón de vivir y tuvo la sensación que su historia de cuatro años de amor terminaba en un buen polvo porque por lo visto su pareja era lo único bueno capaz de ofrecer.

Cogió el teléfono marcando su número para dar el último paso al fin. Lo que vendría después sería el dolor, la soledad y la despedida pero al menos recuperaría al final del camino la libertad de su corazón y quizás la paz.


	10. Chapter 10 Adios Amor

**10. Adiós Amor.**

Milo se despidió de Camus y se fue directamente a casa de Aioros. Cuando sonó el timbre, el Centauro cogió aire, se santiguó y abrió la puerta. Milo estaba esperando delante de la puerta, sus manos estaban temblando. Esto sorprendió al bicho, era la primera vez que le pasaba. Cuando se encontró con los ojos del su novio, sintió como el corazón le latía a mil. Fue como si lo viera por primera vez. Lo que vio no le gustó. En su rostro se marcaban unas profundas ojeras, los ojos los tenía rojos de haber llorado y su reflejo solo expresaba dolor. Lo peor es que él era el culpable de todo. Esto le encogió el corazón. Las palabras de Camus resonaron en su cabeza, cuando amas a alguien su dolor es el tuyo. Él durante 4 años de relación había ignorado eso. Aioros había estado a su lado en lo bueno y en lo malo y él solo había jugado con el Centauro. Ahora lo tenía frente a él roto y era culpa suya, solo suya.

A: Pasa, siéntate Milo.

M: Gracias – en su cabeza resonó la palabra Milo, ¿Cómo eso? Siempre le había llamado cariño o amor. Empezó a prepararse para lo peor.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias. Aioros, me has llamado para algo. Deja de fingir que eres el perfecto anfitrión y di lo que tengas que decir. Ayer hicimos el amor, no soy un extraño.

- Eso depende.

-¿?

- Lo que te tengo que decir es difícil.

- No lo creo, vas a dejarme, ¿verdad?

- Em … sí.

- Lo entiendo.

- Ya no puedo más. El que estés engañándome continuamente no lo puedo soportar más. Ayer fue la última que te pasé.

- Creo que te equivocas, Aioros. Yo nunca te engañé, siempre te dije lo que había o no conmigo. Nunca oculté mis amoríos. Que ya no quieras seguir así es normal, lo entiendo, pero no te hagas la víctima porque aguantaste porque quisiste.

Aioros se quedó estupefacto, Milo lo miraba fríamente. Sus ojos no denotaban emoción ninguna, solo indiferencia. Hubiera esperado un abrazo, una frase cariñosa, un lo siento pero nada. De repente se sintió estafado en cierto punto. Es verdad que nunca había ocultado sus infidelidades, pero siempre le había dicho que su corazón era suyo. Milo al percibir el desasosiego del Centauro decidió retirarse.

- Bueno Aioros, creo que es mejor que me marche. Espero que con el tiempo podamos ser amigos. – Acercándose a la puerta, de repente se giró y echando una dulce sonrisa se despidió- Adiós amor.

Tras decir esto la puerta se cerró tras de sí. Aioros se quedó en la soledad de la habitación con el eco de esas palabras repiqueteando en sus orejas. Lo que más le sorprendió es que parecía que era el Escorpión quien lo había dejado y no al revés. Una vez asumido que todo había acabado, se derrumbó en el sofá y empezó a llorar la perdida. Mañana sería otro día pero hoy guardaría luto, no por Milo, sino por su corazón hecho añicos.

Milo a su vez bajó las escaleras como zombi. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, se hallaba perdido. Acababa de dejar marchar a la única persona capaz de comprenderle. Aioros debía dar ese paso más tarde o más temprano, el era así, sabía que no iba a cambiar. Si de todas formas lo iban a dejar, el no rogaría, ni suplicaría. Eso era para los débiles. Si el Centauro ya no quería estar con él, ya encontraría a otro.

De repente una sonrisa iluminó su cabeza, llamaría a Shun. Lo había conocido hacía unas semanas. Era un muchachito lindo, dulce y muy complaciente, seguro que en sus brazos ahuyentaría la soledad que sentía en esos momentos. Hecha la llamada, se dirigió hacia su casa. Sería una noche larga. Pero a pesar de todo, él sabía que lo que esos momentos lo mantenía en pie era su orgullo y el no querer admitir que a pesar de todo le dolía.

Cuando tomó el camino de regreso, se encontró frente a la casa de Camus. Lo sabía porque aquella vez había acompañado a Kanon a buscar a Saga. Alzó la vista y como surgido de un sueño, se topó a Camus asomado al balcón mirando al cielo, totalmente ensimismado. El Escorpión se quedó extasiado. El pelo se le revolvía por la brisa y sus ojos parecían dos lagunas plateadas iluminadas por el sol. Era increíble pero al mismo tiempo inalcanzable. Siguió el camino de regreso, pensando en la paz que había sentido a su lado al hablar con él. Quizás en otra vida fueron algo, pero ahora tenía un asunto llamado Shun.

Mientras Milo atendía según que asuntos con cierto jovencito, Aioros lloraba desconsolado abrazado a un cojín como único consuelo.

Camus se despidió de Milo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía de corazón. Desde Shura solo una tenue sonrisa había adornado su rostro. Algo en ese rostro color canela le resultaba familiar. En un determinado momento, sintió que este tipo de conversaciones las había tenido en otro tiempo y en otro lugar ya que le era muy cercano. Era una sensación de retorno a hogar.

Saga y Mu decidieron ir a cenar juntos y él dejó a la pareja cierta intimidad para que se conocieran mejor. Mientras volvía a casa, no dejó de pensar en el Escorpión. Las risas, las bromas, las chispeantes turquesas llenas de vida y de alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo que se le había olvidado estas cosas y esta persona las llevaba dentro de si regalándolo a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado.

Cuando entró dentro de la casa, estaba totalmente vacía. Shaka habría secuestrado a Afro y se lo habría llevado con engaños a una de esas charlas de filosofía. Cuando el pez llegara estaría de un humor de perros. Salió al balcón para contemplar el cielo y ese azul turquesa le recordó a él. Siguió acordándose de la conversación que había sostenido. Se preguntó como estaría. Parecía muy preocupado de la reacción de esa persona que ocupaba su corazón.

Él le había confesado que le engañaba. Seguramente como pareja sería un error tenerlo al lado pero como amigo afortunado aquel que lo tuviera. Aunque pensándolo mejor, sería difícil tenerlo al lado y resistirse a sus encantos. Milo era una tentación, no solo su físico sino su forma de ser, de moverse. Derrochaba encanto y engatusaba a todo aquel que lo viera. Pero detrás de toda esa fuerza y energía el Aguador percibía que había un algo más que lo hacía débil y vulnerable. Un niño desamparado con necesidad de mucho cariño pero para llegar a él y ganar su entera confianza y lealtad se deberían recorrer cielo, tierra y mares. Sería conveniente para su salud mental mantener distancias ya que desde que lo había conocido solo podía pensar en él. De repente sintió como si algo lo llamara, encontrándose con una melena peliazul moviéndose al compás del viento, Parecía Milo pero eso era imposible. Realmente ese niño le había impactado ya que por lo visto ya hasta tenía alucinaciones. Dicho esto procedió a hacerse una tila, tomar una ducha e irse a dormir para despejarse la cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11 Sueños

**11. SUEÑOS**

Al cabo de un rato regresaron a la casa Shaka y Afro. Este último no llegó de mala ostia sino totalmente fresco como una lechuga y feliz como niño con juguete nuevo, detrás apareció Shaka con cara de pocos amigos y unos morros que le llegaban al suelo. Por lo visto el pez quedó frito y durmió como una marmota hasta que al final les sugirieron que se fueran debido a los ronquidos de nuestro pececito. El resultado, Afro durmió como hacía tiempo que no hacía y el rubio se quedó con la charla a medias junto a la vergüenza que pasó cuando les pidieron que se fueran. Y como el pez aun estaba medio metido en sus sueños los gruñidos del místico le llegaron como un eco lejano a sus orejas. Cuando el pez despertó unas calles más abajo del local donde se realizaba la charla, empezó a contarle lo maravilloso que era Kanon y el rubio acabó de ese tema hasta la coronilla.Al llegar a casa se metió en la ducha, tomo 2 pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y cuando se fue al salón encontró un extraño dueto alegre. Camus y Afro andaban embelesados. Camus parecía otro, solo comentaron lo bonita que era la vida, Afro solo decía que viva el amor y cuando Mu llegó se unió al dueto. Shaka los miró como quien mira un extraño experimento. Era deplorable y patético parecía que habían bebido un tonel de cerveza. Dígamos que no bebieron cerveza solo era el elixir del amor que circulaba de diferentes formas por sus venas. Como Shaka DE MOMENTO era abstemio de dicha bebida optó por lo más inteligente, se fue a dormir soñando con la dulce voz de Afro y un Kanon que lo perseguía por doquier. A la mañana siguiente despertó con ojeras y como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión.

Mu estaba con los ojos iluminados hablando de su novio, cuando oyó el móvil y acudió grácil como una gacela a atender a su Saguita. Shaka cuya pared del cuarto estaba pegada a la de Mú optó por situar la almohada por encima de la cabeza, ya que los grititos y ¡Oh cariño que dulce!, le taladraban los tímpanos.

Afro encontró una oreja amiga en Camus, el cual iba asintiendo dulcemente dejándose llevar por las locuras de su amigo. Este pretendía quedar a solas Mu Saga y Kanon Afro. Camus se dejó llevar por unos momentos y pensó como sería quedar a solas con el Escorpión.

- Camus ¿tu crees que el hermano de Saga vendría conmigo?

- Hombre, yo de ti sería un poco discreto, ya que si luego no quiere sería un corte.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?

- Es sencillo podemos quedar todos en un sitio y luego a última hora nos sale un percance de forma que quedéis los cuatro. Ya sabes que Saga y Mu están en los mundos de Yupi, será como si estuvierais a solas.

- Sí será como cuando hoy te quedaste a solas con Milo.

- Ejemm …¿Milo?

- No te hagas el tonto por lo general pareces un palo de fregona y hoy hasta pareces humano. El niño te afectó, reconócelo.

- Bueno reconozco que fue muy agradable conversar con él.

- Camus, lo que te pasó con Shura fue muy triste, pero en el mundo hay millares de situaciones como esa. Por eso no puedes cerrarte en banda y mantener tu corazón en un congelador para toda la vida. No se lo que te hizo ese chico pero si lo veo le daré las gracias, hoy he vuelto a ver a mi viejo amigo Camus.

- ¿Me quieres decir que he dejado de ser amigo tuyo en algún momento?

- No solo que has vuelto a ser como eras antes de que te pasara lo de Shura y tuvieras esa depresión. Te has vuelto a reír de nuestras locuras en vez de mirarnos serio desde la distancia. Añoraba eso.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero sea el viejo o el nuevo Camus siempre estaré para con o sin sonrisa escuchar tus locuras.

Los dos se sonrieron, el afecto que los unía era demasiado fuerte. Camus abrazó a Afrodita que creyó que el mundo se había vuelto al revés cuando oyó que Camus le decía un suave te quiero loco. Ese Milo merecía un monumento como derretidor de hielos. Al fin Camus se separó y antes de irse a dormir susurró:

- Si planeas ese encuentro que Mu no se entere de sus intenciones, se lo contaría a Saga y este a Kanon, solo lo podemos saber Shaka y yo. Aunque de Shaka me encargo yo.

- Gracias amigo.

Camus dejó un beso en su frente y se fue a dormir. Esta noche soñó con imágenes que tenía la sensación de haber vivido.

1 sueño: Infancia

Un mini Camus llegaba a un lugar lleno de ruinas griegas. El se sentía inseguro ya que no conocía a nadie. A lo lejos vio a Milo jugaba con el resto que eran un tal Aioria, otro fornido chico que parecía más alto que el resto y se llamaba Aldebarán, encontró a Shura que reía como nadie. Saga lo guiaba para presentarle a sus futuros rivales. Se veían fuertes pero mostraban una indiferencia hacia cualquier cosa e incluso parecían sentirse superiores. Pasaba a un pequeño recinto donde se les presentaba a un tal Oleg, Caballero de Acuario. Era la misma esencia del hielo, incluso el emanaba frío aunque estuvieran en el calor de Grecia. Se les advirtió que solo quedaría el más fuerte, que en ese lugar la amistad no existía y que en sus vidas los sentimientos no tenían cabida ya que la dedicarían a luchar por la causa que les marcara su Diosa o el Pariarca.

Cuando quedó a solas en una habitación compartida con otros tantos alumnos, se sintió solo y desamparado, más que de costumbre. En el orfanato se sentía solo pero siempre había alguna de las cuidadoras que generalmente los trataban con cariño. Por eso decidió salir afuera a tomar un poco el fresco de la noche. Estaba encima de un peñasco totalmente abstraído mirando el cielo, cuando sintió que alguien lo saludaba por detrás. Se giraba y encontró a Milo.

- Hola! Eres nuevo ¿verdad? Hoy te vi pasar junto a Saga.

- Si.

- ¿Por cual armadura luchas? Yo por la de Escorpio.

- Acuario.

Camus pudo ver como el Escorpión se esforzó por sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos. Desde ese día ese chico siempre estuvo cerca para darle un saludo, echarle un guiño de complicidad cuando en los entrenamientos ya se caía o triunfaba. La eterna mirada del Escorpión estaba allá velándolo.

Soñó como el Escorpión en una especie de acoso y derribo, derrumbó cada una de las paredes que lo aislaban del exterior. Le presentó a la mayor parte de gente del Santuario con la que acabó teniendo cierta amistad.

2 sueño: Adiós.

Cuando tenía 10 años, tras 4 años de entrenamiento en Grecia, se tuvo que ir a Siberia para completar su entrenamiento como Maestro del Hielo. Camus recibió la noticia con un pasmo en su pecho ya que eso significaba que se debería despedir de su adorado Escorpión.

- Hola Milo.

- Hola Camus, ¿sabes que hoy he lanzado 10 agujas en menos de un segundo? Estoy super feliz incluso mi Maestro me ha felicitado.

- Enhorabuena Milo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias amigo. Eres al primero que le he contado esto.

- Me siento honrado al recibir este honor. Gracias por tu confianza.

- Te ves raro. Bueno tu ya eres raro, claro pero más de lo habitual.

- No pasa nada Escorpión, solo pasa lo que tiene que suceder. ¿Sabías que estos momentos para mi son muy importantes?

- Estas enfermo, tu diciendo lo que sientes. Algo anda mal.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Vale nos vemos luego. Te esperaré donde siempre.

- Milo mañana me voy a Siberia.

Pudo ver el dolor en esas turquesas y como su perpetuo brillo se apagó.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?

- En teoría de aquí a 3 años si consigo sobrevivir, por eso quisiera decirte…

- No me digas nada. Prométeme que lo que tengas que decir lo dirás a la vuelta, porque volverás y serás un maestro de maestros. Debes jurármelo, serás fuerte y vencerás todos los obstáculos para volver a mi lado.

Camus se quedó mirando fijamente a su bicho. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho cosa que dejó desconcertado al Escorpión y dijo:

- Te lo juro Milo, regresaré pase lo que pase. Ahora tengo que marcharme.

Se fue con prisas ya que no quería que el Escorpión viera sus lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Sin embargo el Escorpión se quedó mirando mientras se marchaba con una sensación de vacío y procurando grabar estas últimas imágenes en su cabeza.

3 sueño Reencuentro

Tras tres años fuera del Santuario Camus regresó con la armadura de Acuario. Cada vez que había estado a punto de morir solo debía pensar en su escorpión esperándolo y salía esa fuerza por vivir. Derrotó cada obstáculo que se le puso por delante porque la imagen de Milo grabada a fuego en su interior lo impulsaba.

Cuando llegó lo único que esperaba era encontrar a Milo esperando pero solo encontró la vacía casa de Escorpio. Por la noche metido en su casa sintió un cosmos conocido.

- Camus ¿Cuándo llegaste? Me dijeron que vendrías de aquí a una semana.

- Bueno decidí coger un avión en vez de hacer el trayecto de vuelta a pie.

Se abrazaron y se perdieron en el aroma del otro. Hablaron con la confianza de como si fuera ayer que no se vieran pero con muchas cosas de las que hablar. De tanto hablar Milo acabó quedándose dormido y Acuario veló su sueño cubriéndolo con una manta ya que el bicho era muy friolero.

Pero al día siguiente Camus pudo ver los cambios en su amigo. Siempre había sido encantador pero la edad había aumentado ese encanto. Prácticamente hechizaba a casi todo el mundo. Pero había algo en él que había cambiado. Notó su inicio de casanova. Sonreía a todo el mundo, guiñaba el ojo por doquier, coqueteaba hasta con las piedras y ofrecía la sensación que cada persona era única para él. Todo ello lo hacía con una naturalidad que llegaba al corazón de todo el mundo. Era un digno sucesor de su Maestro Meliaques, antiguo caballero de Escorpio. Esto desagradó un poco a Camus pero lo pasó por alto ya que su amistad era sagrada. Los cambios eran normales. El tampoco podía hablar, ya que se había vuelto como el clima del país que lo acogió, frío y árido.

4 sueño: Vuelta al hielo

Al cabo de un año en el que iba y venía de Siberia recibió la misión de entrenar a un discípulo. Cuando le dio la noticia a Milo este no se lo tomó demasiado bien. Pudo percibir el disgusto en esas turquesas que lo decían todo. A él también le dolía, pero en cierta manera era un alivio ya que el ver a menudo coquetear con uno y con otro al Escorpión lo sacaba de quicio aunque lo camuflaba tras una expresión indiferente. Cada vez que el Escorpión le contaba sus incursiones lo hubiera abofeteado, pero cuando le pedía su opinión le respondía que él era su amigo y que lo que hiciera con su vida privada era asunto suyo no de él. Podía notar un cierto malestar en la mirada del Escorpión pero no le daba importancia. Es cierto que a veces el Escorpión iba a las tantas de la noche a buscar su compañía, según él era el único que le daba paz y seguridad. Se le veía inquieto y triste, pero una vez en su compañía esa sensación de vacío se iba y le regalaba sus risas.

5 sueño: Siberia.

Camus volvió a ese plácido lugar donde todo era silencio, paz sepulcral y frialdad. Se sintió como su corazón estaba tranquilo de tanto en tanto regresaba al Santuario, pero enseguida regresaba ya que el hecho de ver a su Escorpión de cama en cama, le hacía querer congelarle lo que tenía entre las piernas.

Un día que regresó fue directo a saludarlo y al tocar lo encontró que acudió a él como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Luego apareció un tal Misty con la cara de pocos amigos. Por lo visto nuestro Escorpión estaba en plena faena, cuando la dejó a medias para recibir a su amigo del alma.

- Milo yo no quería molestar.

- Él ya se iba ¿verdad?

Sin contestaciones gruñó y se fue.

- No encuentras que deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto.

- Solo es una conquista más que me importa. Sabes que puedo tener a quien quiera. Para mi esto es una caza, cobrada la pieza pierdo el interés.

- No encuentras que deberías cubrirte.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te tiento? Estoy disponible para ti solo tienes que pedirlo.

- Eres mi amigo siempre respetaré esto.

- Como quieras.

Esto lo molestaba profundamente. Ya hacía tiempo que descubrió que Milo era su razón de ser, pero como arriesgarse con el casanova del Santuario. Su silencio lo protegía y le permitía tener el corazón de su amigo aunque su cuerpo pasara de mano en mano.

Uno de los tantos días que el había regresado, el Escorpión fue a buscarlo pero estaba totalmente borracho. El Aguador lo arrastró hasta su dormitorio y lo extendió en la cama quitándole las botas. Milo se quejó diciendo que hacía frío, por lo que le puso una montaña de mantas encima. Milo volvió a murmurar.

- No Camus no tengo frío en el cuerpo, sino en el alma.

- ¡Milo!

- Todo el mundo se me acerca, pero solo por mi encanto. Nadie sabe valorarme, solo me utilizan. Camus es así, tengo a quien quiero pero es solo sexo, a veces me siento solo.

- Será porque nunca le das la oportunidad a nadie, estoy seguro que si así fuera dejarías de sentirte solo.

- Mi problema es que no confío. Al principio todo es muy bonito pero luego se acaba porque lo que crees que sería no es.

Camus se aproximó a Milo y vio las lágrimas de soledad que caían. Lo único que pudo hacer fue estrechar a ese bichito entre sus brazos. El otro solo se dejó querer. Camus se metió dentro de la cama y el bicho se acomodó en el pecho del Aguador. Al cabo de un rato los sollozos del Escorpión menguaron y cuando miró a la cara del Aguador se encontró unos suaves besos que recorrían su rostro. Milo reaccionó buscando la boca del otro que la encontró más disponible que nunca. Primero solo se rozaron los labios tímidamente, luego Milo rozó el labio inferior con la punta de su lengua que entró en la boca de Camus ya que se abrió como una flor recibiendo el sol. Poco a poco la intensidad aumentó de tal forma, que sus cuerpos se estrecharon hasta quedar Milo encima de Camus. El Escorpión se sorprendió, ya que su miembro al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Camus reaccionó endureciéndose totalmente. Este último también lo notó y se sonrojó. Milo continuó besando al hielito por el cuello y empezó a bajar por el torso. Desabrochó un primer botón y paró esperando a que el otro lo parara, luego siguió y así sucesivamente hasta dejar el torso de camus totalmente al descubierto. El Escorpión quedó fascinado por la suavidad de esa piel pero mucho más por la entrega que mostraba el Aguador. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, totalmente indefenso mordiéndose los labios. Un torrente de ternura invadió el corazón del Escorpión. De repente, Camus abrió los ojos quedando atrapado en las fieras turquesas llenas de deseo y pasión, sin embargo Milo se quedó fascinado por el amor que reflejaban esos zafiros. En su cerebro prendió una idea, quizás la respuesta a sus súplicas la había tenido siempre al lado y había estado ciego. Camus en cambio solo pensó que el Escorpión lo estaba mirando como a uno más y él no sería un trofeo más, por lo que muy dulcemente le puso un dedo en la boca y le susurró:

- Milo es mejor que descansemos, ponte aquí a mi lado, dándome la espalda.

- Pero…

- Milo obedece, se un buen chico.

Milo calló y obedeció. Una vez situado sintió como Camus rodeaba su cuerpo de forma protectora con sus brazos y ponía la barbilla encima de su cabeza.

- Camus, yo…

- Chitón, calla y duerme que mañana hay que entrenar.

Y así el Escorpión pasó por la cama de Camus pero este no fue un trofeo más, descentrando al bicho totalmente. El pobre bicho se quedó quieto pero no pudo dormir hasta que la "inflamación" bajó… y tardó. Sin embargo Camus durmió de un tirón al sentir al tesoro de sus sueños en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, el aguador despertó al insecto con una ligera fresca brisa por debajo de las mantas. Se levantó de un salto.

- Camus ¿porque me despiertas?

- Hay que entrenar, ponte las botas que vamos a desayunar. ¡Rápido, no quiero llegar tarde!

Milo obedeció sorprendido. Le estaban dando ordenes a ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿EL????!!!

- Camus, yo,.. anoche,

- Ya se Milo. Estabas borracho y todo fue producto de la soledad. No debemos confundir esta amistad por amor, ha sido una atracción del momento. Tu estabas borracho y sintiéndote solo y yo me sentía solo y al verte mal me dejé llevar por la ternura que me inspiraste. Pero de todas formas no pasó nada de lo que arrepentirse solo fue un beso y nada más. ¿Tranquilo?

- Sí.

Camus no mostró más que indiferencia, pero por dentro su corazón se partió. Pero esas turquesas que el conocía tan bien solo lo desearon en ningún momento lo amaron. Las cosas seguirían como siempre. Milo estaba desconcertado. El Aguador había descrito la situación tal y como pasó, pero juraría que para el otro había habido algún sentimiento más cercano al amor. Y él, bueno la verdad que se quedó con dudas, por un momento sintió el corazón latir demasiado fuerte, pero eso era imposible. El Escorpión caza en solitario, jamás se entrega, jamás ama. Ya que si lo hace es su perdición.

Camus en la noche fue a buscar al Escorpión ya que le pareció atisbar una pequeña duda en sus ojos parecidas a ¿amor? Pero cuando oyó los gemidos de la siguiente víctima gritando el nombre de Milo, la esperanza murió.

Camus anticipó su marcha excusándose que sus alumnos lo necesitaban, prometió regresar pronto. Pero el Escorpión esperó hasta 4 años sin saber nada de él. Cualquiera diría que el bicho lo habría olvidado. Pero ya lo dije, un escorpión jamás ama porque sino está perdido. El Escorpión solo se entrega una vez, por eso le cuesta tanto hacerlo, pero una vez hecho jamás olvida ya que la marca late en su corazón, aunque ni él mismo se de cuenta. Milo no sabía que su corazón era de Camus pero la marca de ese beso la llevó tatuada en su piel durante todo ese tiempo. No había noche que no se fuera a dormir quemándole el sabor de esos labios en los suyos. Por eso decidió tomar medidas cansado de esperar, se fue a Siberia. Condenado témpano con lo que el odiaba el frío. Nada, a congelarse su precioso trasero en Siberia.

Una vez en Siberia, Milo se perdió en el hielo. Le habían dado las indicaciones de donde estaba la aldea pero su sentido de la orientación estaba congelado. Para evitar congelarse despertó su cosmos con todo su vigor, quizás incluso el heladito lo sintiera y lo fuera a buscar. Camus estaba en la serenidad de una ventisca de hielo totalmente abstraído del mundo, concentrado en su ataque, cuando sintió a Milo. Del susto cayó de culo al suelo, de la flojera de piernas más que nada. El Escorpión en cierta forma lo estaba llamando. Adiós a la paz de su alma. La próxima vez se iría a pleno centro del Polo Norte. Podría intentar escabullirse e irse a la cabaña de la montaña más próxima. Se puso en camino. Le había costado demasiado alcanzar esa paz para que Milo llegara y se lo estropeara todo. Lo reconocía, por una vez huía, pero no de un enemigo, sino de sus sentimientos.

El Escorpión tardó en llegar a la aldea, pero llegó, topándose con un he salido. Los lugareños le advirtieron que un cartel así podía suponer que Camus no estaba. El Escorpión se acomodó en la puerta.

- Gracias no hay problema, lo esperaré.

- Puede tardar.

- Da igual.

- tardar semanas o incluso meses – le advirtió un antiguo alumno llamado Cristal.(Camus le advirtió en la distancia a través del cosmos que hacía retiro espiritual).

- T T No puede hacerme esto.

- Lo siento si quiere le daré su mensaje.

- ¡Ni hablar he llegado hasta aquí y llegaré al final, aunque acabe en el Polo Norte!

- Pues es más o menos donde se ha dirigido.

- T T ¿Por qué a mi mejor amigo debe encantarle el hielo? Indíqueme el camino en el mapa. Iré a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto Camus huía acelerado lo más rápido posible dirigiéndose al Polo. Sitio en el que creía que el bicho no se adentraría.

Al cabo de un par de días…

- Bicho cabezota, caperrut, cap se suro, cabeza de chorlito. Me tenías que seguir hasta aquí.

Milo se aproximaba, castañeteando los dientes y casi sin fuerzas. No entendía como se podía vivir ahí tan feliz. Ahora entendía a Camus cuando le decía que el clima en Grecia era insoportable acostumbrado a esos hielos, cualquiera lo metía a pleno sol de Grecia. Una pregunta acudió a su mente, como es que volvía tan a menudo a Grecia si odiaba el clima. Interesante pregunta pero el bicho la dejó correr, como decía Camus, CAP DE SURO!!!

Camus estaba pensando en como deshacerse del bicho pero una débil llamada de ese cosmos le hizo cambiar de opinión. Nuestro pincitas estaba demasiado falto de fuerzas como para emprender el camino de regreso. Corría el riesgo de morir. Maldito bicho cabezota. En ese momento a Milo le pitaban las orejas y estaba a punto de caer extenuado cuando sintió el cosmos de su amigo que iba en su ayuda. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca, no hubiera resistido dar un paso más. Al fin una figura se vislumbró a través de esa tormenta, en cuestión de unos minutos su amigo estaba a su lado. Lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó a la cabaña. Milo al sentir a su amigo, pudo captar su fragancia y unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero se congelaron demasiado rápido. Al fin se desmayó.

Camus observó el hermoso rostro canela de su amigo. Lo tenía colocado en la cama al lado del fuego y con una buena montaña de mantas encima. Sabía cuanto odiaba el frío. Debería cambiarle la ropa pero no se atrevía. Lo único que le quitó fueron las botas y los calcetines que estaban húmedos. Calentó agua al fuego para que luego pudiera darse un baño caliente. Milo al fin despertó.

- Camus al fin te encontré.

- Emm, sip.

- Camus, yo… quería hacerte una pregunta.

- Di – lo dijo a media voz y con miedo.

- ¿Por qué te tenías que venir al Polo? ¿Es que no había un lugar más frío?

- Pues la verdad me pillaste de milagro pensaba irme más lejos

-OO ¿más lejos?

- Sip empezaba a adaptarme al clima primaveral de este lugar.

- Si te hubieras ido más lejos no te hubiera alcanzado.

- Precisamente por eso – aunque esto lo dijo para sí mismo.- Bueno Milo ¿Qué cuentas?

- ¿Cómo que que cuento? después de cuatro años sin saber de ti, ¿esto es lo que me dices?

- Vaya que rápido paasa el tiempo. Yo juraría que solo habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez. Bueno y a que se debe tu visita.

- Pues justamente, me aburría en Grecia y me dije Milo ¿que te parece si nos damos una vueltecita por Siberia a ver a Camus? Pero claro, si moría en el camino congelado daba igual, así adornaría el camino. ¡Se puede saber por que estás siendo tan frío! He venido a verte sorteando tormentas de hielo, un frío que se cuela por todos los rincones arriesgando mi vida para verte y me encuentro que te importa tres cominos.

- Tienes razón Milo perdona he sido un inepto. Me alegro mucho de verte.

-Te he añorado. No vuelvas a dejarme solo. No lo soportaría.

- ¡Milo!- las lágrimas pugnaban por salir pero Camus las controló en el último instante.

- Ssshh no digas nada solo abrázame, hace mucho que tengo frío en el alma.

Camus no se hizo de rogar, lo rodeó contra su pecho fuertemente. El bicho se aferró al otro y ese vacío desapareció, ya estaba a salvo, todo estaba arreglado. Permanecieron en silencio y el bicho durmió como nunca.

Milo permaneció unos días en los que Camus recuperó la risa y el bicho la paz. Cuando se despidieron algo se resquebrajó en sus corazones pero Camus calló sus sentimientos y el bicho siguió ignorante de los propios.

6 sueño: El resto de la historia.

La próxima vez que se vieron fue a los pocos meses de este último encuentro. Camus regresó obedeciendo al Patriarca. Al enterarse que Hyoga era del enemigo sintió una gran tristeza y le pidió a Milo que le impidiera continuar cuando supo que su alumno había sido liberado. Luego combatió contra él. Al final el alumno superó al Maestro y este sintió su vida escapar de su cuerpo destinando su último aliento al tesoro de sus sueños. Milo creyó morir al notar como expiraba el cosmos de su amigo despidiéndose en la distancia. Solo fue consciente de lo importante que había sido en su vida cuando se encontró poniéndole flores en su tumba. Pero al menos estaba cerca de él y podría pasar el resto de su vida cuidando su sepulcro. Al fin llegó la batalla del Hades, vio como su amigo encabezaba a los traidores. El resto se explica en el capi 1º.

….

Camus al fin despertó con una sensación de haber soñado una vida entera. Despertó agotado y con un peso en el pecho.

Atena solo sonrió, esperaba que el haber recordado la historia aunque fuera en sueños les ayudará a no repetir antiguos errores.

Milo despertó en brazos de Shun, pero a pesar de ser adorable ese vacío en su pecho seguía ahí.


End file.
